The Fox Hidden in the Leaf
by lightnight154
Summary: Naruto is a half demon. He learned almost everything he knows from the fox sealed inside him and is now on his way to being a ninja. Follow Naruto as he graduates, gets used to teamwork, and finds love to be his most precious possession. NaruXHarem later. Srry for the slow updates ill continue but it will be slow plz bear with me. thank you.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot although it will follow similar paths as the authors it will have a few twists.

Enjoy =)

"Normal speech"

"**Kyuubi speech/Naruto in demon form"**

Prologue

October 10, 1:00 am

A demon attacked the village of konohagakure or the village hidden in the leaves. Men and women attacked again and again but it was no use. One man yelled for them to hold their ground until the hokage got there. Finally a giant toad appeared with a man holding a small child in his arms standing on the toads head. He said goodbyes to the toads and then he used the shiki fujen (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to summon the god of death to seal the soul of the fox into the infant in his arms. He told the man who appeared next to him to look after the boy and that he wanted the boy to be considered a hero.

4 years later

In a cell somewhere, feral screams of pain could be heard echoing down the underground tunnel like the roar of a demon. A boy who looked four years old and had 5 tails and fox ears howled in pain again and again as his torturers tried to make the kitsune submit. His only question is "why" they would just laugh and as he thought this another thought came to mind "where am I"?

Normally its extremely hard to catch a fox but to seal a fifty foot demon fox inside your son and not only that but for it to the boss of all kitsune and not having someone sign the contract in hundreds if not thousands of years but in the end be stuck inside a child a mortal that had nothing no English, or math, no skills or home.

Then the fox had an idea a truly feral idea, the boy may be wiled now but he could still learn human speech, Nin-jutsu or Ninpo (Ninja Arts), Ken-jutsu(Sword Arts), Tai-jutsu(Phisical Arts), Gen-jutsu(Illusionary Arts), Kin-jutsu(Forbidden Arts), Fuuin-jutsu(Sealing Arts) and if it makes it past those lost jutsu and Onipoe jutsu (Demon Arts) if he's lucky. All to make the perfect defense because of how the seal is set up If the boy dies so does the fox.

All the fox had to do is wait until the boy came. And he will come if only to save his mortal or maybe immortal life soon. Sometime in-between the 4 years they released him and the hokage gave him a whole apartment complex to himself knowing that one day he would have to tell the boy who his father is and why he is hated.

3 years later

An alarm goes off. A young boy groans and slowly crawls out of a bed big enough for a single person. The room was small but to a 7 year old boy it would be huge. However this boy had the eyes of someone who had seen a lot of pain. They were sky blue with small almost unnoticeable rings of red in the blue. His eyes showed a lot of kindness and compassion but if you looked deeply enough you would see a fire blocking entry into his soul. He had blond hair with just a hint of reddish orange appearing at the tips. His smile was the smile of a lonely person that showed happiness but sadness as well. He had a mature face for a 7 year old but that wasn't his most noticeable features. What were was the 5 tails that were wagging behind his back and the fox ears above his head that kept twitching with unheard sounds. He had 3 whiskers on each cheek that made him like a girl magnet because of the cuteness.

That still didn't stop the glares of hatred and the muttered word under their breath that he could still hear even if he would rather not. He could understand why they hated him and its all because of a certain fox that attacked the village the day he was born that day the fox was sealed inside of a newborn child with his chakra coils still undeveloped. The day he nearly died he met the fox.

Flashback

His mind retreated to the furthest recesses of his mind as the men and women continued to beat the young boy. He couldn't understand why they wanted to hurt him but he was smart and knew it had to do with a demon because that's what they called him. "Demon brat" and "Damned fox" before they started chasing him. And then he wasn't with the people anymore but in a maze like sewer with a giant gate with a tag that said "seal" on it. A giant fox behind said gate looked down at him and said.

"**So you've come**."

The cowering little boy looked up at the fox

"You're supposed to be dead… how are you here." The boy asked hesitatingly.

"**ha haha haha ha foolish mortal I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune no mortal could truly kill me… all the same if it wasn't for your thrice blasted father I would have trampled this pathetic village to kingdom come**."

The boy looked like he was going to have an epiphany then he suddenly smiled and said "So my father beat the nine tailed fox then that would mean my dad is the yondaime hokage… then you're the reason everyone hates me." The boy looked sullen for a moment then he grinned and asked "So with you inside of me does that mean I can use your power O Powerful Demon?"

The fox looked at the boy for a moment before saying in an oddly subdued tone

"**Yes you do get my chakra in small amounts but soon you will hit the limit on the amount you can absorb. Then you must either die or become a half demon. You get most of a demons power including our luck but that's a discussion for another time. For now I want to train you in the shinobi arts**."

Naruto looked confused for a moment then asked

"Ne I thought I was too young to be trained in the shin… the ninja arts?"

"**Normally yes but you forget I'm here and you have enough chakra to get a head start. Now what we need is privacy. Maybe you can talk the old hokage into letting you outside the village into the surrounding forests or even better tell him you want to live in the forest for a while then when it's the final year for academy students your age you go to the class ill teach you all you need to know and more until then**."

The fox grins showing its enormous teeth witch make Naruto shiver.

"Ok what do I have to do?"

"**First you must get a few ninja tools like a kunai and shuriken and if you can a practice sword preferably a katana. Next you need to get permission to go outside the village. Finally get to a shelter that will be our home for three years actually don't worry about that last one I have an idea of where we can stay**."

"Ok ill see what I can do."

Naruto exits his mindscape; henge's into a 15 year old guy and walks out of his apartment. He first goes to the hokage and asks for some money to buy the stuff then begs to be let out of the village to train with the stuff.

Hokage-jiji reluctantly let him knowing the boys mental state do to years of abuse from the villagers. "Ok naruto but if you're gone a week without talking to me ill assume the worst a come looking for you."

"Don't worry old man I'm tough." Naruto smiles at the old man before him then runs out the door to get his stuff reapplying his henge.

Naruto walks into the weapons shop to find a man with burn marks on his hand witch were as calloused as any shinobi. He smiled and naruto and said "Welcome what can I get you?"

Naruto almost forgot his henge before the man looked at him and smiled. "I just need a few kunai some shuriken and a practice katana please." Naruto smiled.

"No problem, please wait a moment."

The man walks into the storage room while Naruto browses he spots a shuriken and kunai pouch and holster and puts them on the counter as well as a back sheath for a katana. When finished he spots a young girl with twin buns in her hair standing behind the counter. She was watching him almost like she knew that he wasn't as old as he looked.

Then again she was the same age as Naruto or so it appeared. The man came back into the room and handed him the stuff while Naruto handed him the correct amount of money for all the items he'd bought.

Naruto noticed he had a bit left over and decided to go eat. The only place that would serve him was Ichiraku's Ramen and Naruto ate their religiously. In fact ramen was pretty much all he ate. Even so he had a fit look and almost no fat except a small amount of baby fat. That would be gone when he came back.

When he arrived at Ichiraku's he called out his greeting and ordered 3 bowls of two miso and one beef ramen. He ate slowly for once to savor the ramen because he knew he wouldn't be back here for another 3 years. Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter noticed his slow eating and commented on it to which Naruto stated he was leaving for a training trip for a while.

Ayame was only a few years older than Naruto and she clearly had a crush on the younger boy who always was eating his ramen with gusto. She asked why and Naruto just said it was what he had to do. After eating Naruto left and set out for the woods.

Naruto wouldn't be seen again in Konoha for 3 years.


End file.
